girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rucas
Moments Season 1 * Maya tells Farkle that Riley and Lucas are in love. * Riley was blushing when she saw Lucas. * Riley said Lucas was her first crush. * Lucas was distracted at Riley in her apartment. * Lucas asked Riley to go get pizza. * Riley agreed to go out with Lucas. * Lucas gave Riley advice. * Riley was happy with Lucas. * It seemed Lucas liked Riley. = * Riley was in love with Lucas. * Maya told Riley to talk to Lucas. * Riley sent an air kiss to Lucas. * Riley tries to talk to Lucas. * They were about to hold hands. * Maya gave Riley advice to tell Lucas her feelings. * Riley had a picture of Lucas in her computer background. * Riley tried to tell Lucas her feelings. * Riley told Lucas she liked his shirt. * Riley was upset about what she said to Lucas. = * Lucas told Riley to calm down. * Riley and Lucas became a team. * Lucas was worried about Riley. *Lucas looked upset about Riley. * They hugged. * In the end, they were''' really''' close to each other. = * Riley seemed jealous about Emma flirting with Lucas. * Emma gave Riley a makeover to impress Lucas. * Lucas seemed interested in Emma, making Riley jealous. * Lucas said he only used Emma to make Riley jealous. * Riley almost told Lucas she liked him. * It was seen Lucas shares mutual feeling towards Riley. * Lucas stayed at Riley's apartment. * Lucas tried to impress Mr. Matthews for Riley. * Lucas said to Mr. Matthews he is trying to impress him, meaning he does like Riley. * Cory saw Lucas likes Riley. * They didn't interact much, however, Lucas tries to impress Cory. = * Riley asked out Lucas. * Lucas rejected Riley. * Riley stayed home from school because Lucas rejected her. * Riley broke a picture of the two. * Maya stood up for Riley to Lucas. * Riley and Lucas become enemies in this episode. = * Lucas babysat Auggie, Riley's brother. = * Riley tried to make her and Lucas closer. * Maya trapped Lucas and Riley together alone. * Riley is the only person who knows Lucas is claustrophobic. * Riley kissed Lucas. * Lucas was Riley's first kiss. * They were the first kiss of the series, besides Cory and Topanga. * Lucas told Riley he was in love with her. * They kissed twice. * They started dating in this episode. = * New girl Zoey fell in love with Lucas. * Riley was jealous of Zoey. * Lucas and Riley (almost) broke up because of Zoey. * They later made up and kissed as Zoey looked at them and fell. * The episode ended with them kissing. * Riley revealed it was hers and Lucas' anniversary. * They flirted in this episode. * Riley wrote a song for Lucas. * Lucas serenated Riley. * They kissed again. * Lucas brought Riley flowers. * They confessed their love to each other in this episode. * They said their first "I Love You" in this episode. * They went on a carriage ride. * Riley sang for Lucas. * Lucas told Riley she was his princess * Lucas gave Riley a diamond ring. * Lucas called Riley beautiful. * They kissed three times in this episode. * Riley leaned her head on Lucas' back. = * Lucas and Riley broke up. * They kissed at the end of the episode, before their break up. * Both were really sad about their breaking up. * Maya and Farkle consoled both of them. = * Lucas and Riley re-confessed their love for each other. * They kissed in the subway again. * Lucas took Riley to the hospital. * They hugged. * They kissed. * Lucas told Riley he never stopped loving her. * Lucas and Riley were in a double date with Farkle and Maya. * They kissed and hugged. = * Lucas and Riley mentioned they love dance. * Riley revealed to Lucas she takes dance. * Their 7th hug. = * Riley and Lucas hugged. = * In the future, hpefiullyLucas Lucas marries Riley, and Maya marries Farkle. * They were very happy and had kids. * They all remained friends. * SOME OF THESE (most of it) ARE FAKE GUYS JUST WATCH THE DAMN SHOW Polls Do you want Lucas and Riley to end up like Cory and Topanga? Heck Yeah!!! Eh Never, only one Cory and Topanga Category:Pairings